Graduation
by puppydog2
Summary: Percy is graduating (two shot) and a slightly new paring...
1. Jazel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Might be OOC**

**Okay I have been dyeing to write this… So here is the revise **

**Location: Yance Academy cafeteria Time: Monday, May 20, 2012**

**Ages (Grade): Percy 17 (Senior), Annabeth 17 (Senior), Jason 17 (Senior), Piper 16 (Junior), Hazel 14 (Freshman), Nico 14 (Freshman),**

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said as he sat down next to her, on the grass.

"Hi Percy," Annabeth said as he sat down next her.

"You exited? Today is the last day of school, before graduation."

"Yes, we are finally graduating." Jason said

"Yeah…" Percy said then turned to Annabeth "So Annabeth are you exited about graduation?"

"Yeah I'm all ready for college." Annabeth said with a smile

"Fine then be that way guys." Jason said as Hazel giggled Jason was so cute when he was joking with Percy. Yes, Jason was a son of Jupiter and Hazel was a daughter of Pluto but that does not mean they can't be in love. Everyone has a right to be in LOVE.

"Be what way?" Percy asked Jason

"You know just ignoring everyone else." Hazel said

"That was so obvious. How are you two graduating?" Annabeth asked

"What do you mean 'how are we graduating?'." Jason asked

"Sometimes I think children of the Big Three are stupider than most demigods."

"Hey!" The three said in unison.

"Annie that was rude." Percy said pouting

"I was only being truthful."

"Whatever."

They sat silently for a few moments then Nico and Piper showed up.

"You guys will not believe how long the line is at subway." Nico said

Piper laid down on the floor like she always did. Because her school was the farthest from the park; she always came tired.

"You hungry?" Jason asked Piper

"No, I'm good." She said

"Alright." Jason said

"So who's coming to our graduation?" Percy asked

"I am." Hazel said feeding Jason a cracker with cheese she loved doing that because it grossed Nico out.

"Probably not." Piper said thinking about how she would never again be able to eat crackers with cheese again. She didn't mind them dating it just annoyed her the way they were all 'lovey dovey'.

"I will…" Nico said "As long as, Jason and Hazel stop feeding each other and making out."

"Long story short Di Angelo is not going." Hazel laughed

Jason laughed "We won't be making out at the graduation."

"Alright dude I will go since your begging me so much."

"No one is begging you to do anything Nico." Annabeth commented

"Everyone just wants me!" Nico laughed as Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I got to go." Piper said as she got up to leave.

"Us too." Jason said gesturing at Percy, Annabeth and Hazel as they all grabbed their belongings.

**Sooo… Do you like the revise? Or not?**


	2. Graduation

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Rick Riordan.

Might be OOC

The day was finally here. It was Tuesday!

Percy woke up to the sound of his mother's voice calling him.

"Percy, it's time to get ready for your big day." Sally said

"Going mom!" Percy called back as he opened his eyes

He got up and began getting ready. As he brushed his teeth he thought to himself he would never have to take another class again… until college but those would be not as bad classes. They would be more fun plus this was graduation day he didn't want to think about college; just no more school! Done! Done! Done! Never again would he have to be in school. He was graduating!

…

Annabeth got out of bed and began doing her hair and makeup. She didn't really wear makeup but this time was different she was graduating. Today would be the first day of the rest of her life as an adult. Next fall she, which isn't that far off, she will be starting college at Yale University. Annabeth Chase Yale University student. She smiled at herself in the mirror a she thought her next graduation will be from Yale. A Yale graduate imagine that or soon you won't have to imagine it because it will be real.

She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door toward her future… Or at least the graduation.

…

Jason had been up for about two hours already and had run 5 miles done 25 push-ups and pull up; when he heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning Jason." Thalia said as she pushed passed him into the living room.

"Hey, You're here early." Jason said as he closed the door behind his sister.

"Early I said I'd be here by seven."

Jason looked at the clock and it was already seven how time flies. It feels as if it had been only a short period of time since He and the others had all fought Gaia and her armies. That was life when one is a demigod warrior and has such complex tasks and responsibilities.

"Thalia can you please grab my cap so we can go?"

Thalia grabbed the cap and they left out the door.

….

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said

"Hi Percy." Annabeth said

"Where's my hi?" Jason asked

"Hi Jason." Annabeth and Percy said in unison

"You ready?" Annabeth asked the boys

"Yeah." Jason said

"Define ready." Percy said

They all laughed and when I was time they walked out and all graduated.

**Short… but I am writing again**


End file.
